Elven's Ultimate Attacking Guide
Please follow the rules of the Wiki. Do not spam or start flame wars. All discussions and possible flaws in the guide are to be posted on the talk page. Thank you. There are lots of Backyard Monsters attacking guides across the internet, but none seem in-depth enough. Most only apply to certain-leveled individuals. Its time, however, that a diverse guide has to be created. This guide currently only covers Overworld attacking strategies. This is under construction, please do not vandalise. Your IP can be tracked down and blocked permanently with no prior warning. Defensive Structures In every attack we must always be aware of our enemies. Several defensive structures can be utilized by your opponents to make their base hard to crack. If you don't know what you are dealing with, you won't be able to combat it. Usually, wiping out defensive structures is the objective of the 2nd to 4th wave of monsters. Sniper Towers and Tesla Towers These''' long-ranged weapons are known for the high damage they inflinct on single powerful targets, yet slow charge time. How to Defeat *Sniper Towers are easily defeated by swarming them with large numbers of weak monsters. Since the sniper will take a long time to reload, it will only manage to kill one monster per 2 seconds. The tower will be destroyed too fast. *Teslas are a bit more complicated, particularly because once a monster is killed the electric current immediately switches to another target till the charge is used up. This tower can take out low health monsters easily. The best way to deal with this is to send in a single, high-health monster to distract the tower and then swarming it with high-damage cheap monsters. After defeating the high health monster(preferably ichi and above, gorgo is the best), it would likely need to recharge, which would give the cheap attacking monsters time to finish off the Tesla. '''Lasers and Cannons These towers are the exact opposite of their long-ranged brothers mentioned above. They have small range, but with effective use of pathing they can quickly take out a band of weak monsters. How to Defeat *Make their AoE damage useless by using a single unit with high damage and reasonable health. Champion monsters have no trouble taking out these defensive towers. Zafreeti support with Defense-targetting monsters works beautifully. *Without Champions or Zafreeti support, however, Lasers can prove tricky to deal with for lower levels, as the quickly wipe out monsters such as Bandito, a common monster for lower levels. To deal with this situation, send in one high-health unit, like Ichi, from one direction. Then, swarm the Laser Tower from the other direction. The Laser tower will focus on destroying the high health unit and the high-damage units on the other side will quickly take it out. *If these towers are combined with teslas and Snipers, the aforemention method works. Use a high health unit to distract the Laser while swarming the tesla/sniper, and once the tesla/sniper is destroyed the monsters will finish off the laser tower. Aerial Defense Towers When ADTs are first unlocked, they serve little use. Teratorn, Zafreeti, and Level 3 Fomor aren't common, so they seem useless. The fact is, once these monsters do become common, without an ADT a base is left defenceless. If you do spot a base without this essential survival tool, launching a Teratorn Bomb can wipe out the yard. How to Defeat *If they are exposed, send in a few Ichi or crabatron to distract nearby towers, and then attack the ADT with some high-damage ground unit. Once the ADTs are down, launch your flying attack. *It, however, is more likely that they are well defended. Many times, these towers are catapulted to allow for Zafreeti to wreck havoc. *If the second ADT is not defended by the first, swarming the ADT with volumes of flying monsters can quickly bring it down, along with catapult help.Balthazar have been shown to be very effective on ADT in large numbers due to their speed. *If all ADT are protected by each other, a 10M putty rage with large numbers of flying monsters AND a Fomor will not only make the monsters go amazingly fast, but they will take only 10% damage and wipe out the ADT very fast. *If you are using a 4-invasion attack ( only use on bases that are hard to crack and are definitely going to reward you), then catapult the ADT in the first 2 invasions and swarm them with flying monsters in the 3rd(fourth invasion is for looting). This may not be effective without a Fomor and some putty. *Or, if you cannot afford the putty, and ADTs are surrounded by silos and thus non cataprone, you will have to conduct land invasions till the ADT are destroyed before you can successfully use flying monsters. Monster Bunker These are the biggest gamble in your entire attack. They could have some killer combinations, or be a big giant flop. Defeating the better combinations takes some skill, but first, you must start with the basics. Baiting is the concept of sending a cheap unit near the bunker to see what is inside. Bunkers that can be baited are called "baitable". Bunkers that can be catapulted are known as "cataprone bunkers". Bunkers that are not cataprone nor baitable are serious business, and can be amazingly hard to get rid of. Catapulting Bunkers *Before we talk about the complex baiting methods to annihilate bunkered monsters, we should start with the easier option. Once Bunkers are more than 50% damaged, they will no longer release monsters, meaning you are perfectly safe to continue with your invasion. Bunkers that cannot be baited are usually catapulted, for fear of potential danger. If you know your enemy is good, with a well defended base, and perhaps has launched detailed assaults, he probably has powerful, strategic units in that bunker. *Try to catapult the bunker without taking out Silos. Its a bonus if you can take out other defensive buildings too. *It may be worth catapulting a bunker that is deep within the defenses and unbaitable, even if you take out silos with it. If the bunker is protecting 4 silos and a town hall, it is better to annihilate a silo along with rather than to have your entire invasion halted by Eye-Ra in a Bunker. Baiting Baiting is miles harder when it comes to the best combinations there are. Here are the combinations to take note of. Most other combinations aren't of any use. ''' Rail Gun' One of the newest additions to the yard defenses, the Railgun is a powerful weapon capable of dealing anywhere from 400 damage to the tens of thousands of damage in a single shot. How to defeat *The main weaknesses of the Railgun are its inconsistencies and slow reload time. *Use this to your advantage. Send in a single, high health unit from one side(Gorgo>Drull>Dave>Crabatron) to attract the gun's attention. Then, send in powerful, high damage units from the other side. *The Gun only attacks the single high health unit, limiting its power. *Taking advantage of its slow reload time, a monster like Drull with Zafreeti support is invincible to the Railgun. Make sure all ADTs are destoyed. *If neither of the above can be done, Eye-Ra and Valgos can ruin pathing(which minimizes the ability of the Railgun), and Malphus and Wormzer ignore blocks. Flying Monsters can't be harmed by the Railgun either, but make sure those ADTs are gone. *Catapulting the Railgun should only be done if they pose a significant threat to your invasion. Choose Your Monsters Once familiar with how to ruin the enemy's well planned defense, it is time to know your army. You should choose your monsters well! Pokey The starting monster of BYM. Slow, low health and low damage. Useful at low levels when combined with Octo ooze. Once bandito become available, the pokey falls out of use. It , however, is a good minesweeper, Bunker baiter and when utilized in pokey bombs, you can bring a well defended base to a humiliating end. Octo-Ooze In the early game, it serves as an excellent tank monster for pokeys to rage war. later on, however, ichi becomes a better option due to their far better damage per housing, and because they can survive a booby trap. The octo ooze, however, once again rises in importance in the mid-game, where they are better than ichi in stalling PPX.(2 octo ooze= 1 ichi. Project X takes 3 hits to kill ichi(800 damage, 1600 damage total, 2000 damage total) but 4 hits to kill 4 octo ooze(800 damage, 1000 damage total, 800 damage, 1000 damage total)) They're also shown to be very effective in taking out spread-design yards when used in huge amounts. Since outposts are usually not too heavily defended, Octo-ooze can be useful in taking them down quickly since they have such small production time. Bolt Despite being unlocked early in the game, it serves very little purpose then. Bases are wiped out in one attack, and attackers also serve as looters. By the time a looting wave becomes commonplace, brain has been unlocked and is a far better looter. However, Bolt is the best monster for minesweeping due to their speed. Their teleport ability, however, should not be unlocked, because then they might not trigger traps. They're perfect for destroying a silo death trap. Ability: Teleportation. Bolt Teleports when moving. Fink Fink is perhaps one of the least useful monsters in all of Backyard monsters. When they are first unlocked, pokeys can be produced faster and do a better job since yards aren' too well-protected. When yards do become sophisticated, its very likely Bandito, a more balanced monster, has been unlocked. Bandito does a far better job. Fink's ability, Claws, may be more useful than Whirlwind in a attack, but Fink die far too fast and a few Booby traps is all it takes to wipe out a whole army of Fink. They're also not too good in Bunkers because they easily die. Bandito are better in Bunkers. Ability: Claws. Allows Fink to attack multiple enemies and buildings at once. ' '''Eye-Ra Eye-Ra are the suicide bombers of BYM. They target blocks, and blow up when nearby, damaging the blocks or anything nearby for atleast 4000 damage.If attacked by a champ or bunker monster, it will explode immediately. They are sometimes kept in unbaitable, and non cataprone bunkers to halt an invasion immediately. Do not loot anything. In the late game, eye-ra are used in major empire warfare in Eye-Ra bombs to completely de-wall, de-champion and de-bunker yards, which allows for easy destruction after. Ability: Airburst. Eye-Ra damages air monsters too! Ichi Ichi are sometimes recognised as the best tank monster in the game, because they are more efficient than the Crabatron. Crabatron have exactly twice the stats, and twice the housing, but have far more goo cost and take far longer to produce than two ichi. Ichi can withstand booby trap explosions, making them better than octo-ooze, and don't trigger heavy traps, making them more likely to survive than crabatron. Ichi are good for baiting bunkers that have moderate protection. They are universally used in one way or another since being unlocked. In the late game, hard-to-crack bases are sometimes put under siege by Ichi bombs, which do not need 10M putty(but a few million goo) as the Ichi have reasonable health. They only trip booby traps, which allows them to survive for long even if clumped together. They are a moderate way to completely get rid of an opponents defence, after which Brain can take over. Bandito An improved pokey, the well-balanced Bandito does well in Bunkers and in invasions. A premium choice until the mid-game, bandito are known to work wonders when it comes to a monster that can take on any job. They can survive a bit of damage, but usually need back-up from monsters like ichi, and can do some serious damage in groups. They, however, are rather slow and lose their usefulness as one levels up. Daves make them obsolete, although bandito are far faster to produce. They still serve a use in the lategame to expand one's empire by taking over weak outposts. They are sometimes used in bandito-bombs, but because they target anything and everything this is not very efficient. Ability: Whirlwind. Bandito attacks multiple monsters. Fang Fang are high-damage units that are capable of wrecking havoc, but require a bit more skill to use efficiently, in comparison to Bandito. Fang are exceptionally useful when they have Venom, because it only takes one bite on a resource harvester, and then the venom will slowly do the looting for you. Fang need ALOT of tank back-up and some serious patience and concentration. You must constantly deploy Ichi and you need to make sure that all towers are busy. A single hit from a sniper tower will take out Fang. Also, they are easily destroyed by booby traps, so one should send them in waves. This means the invasion will be slower, and requires you to concentrate on all towers at once for a longer period of time. Use only if you are able to use. With Putty, they can do serious damage, but they target anything. Fang-Bombs are not useful because thye are wiped out by a few booby traps. Ability: Venom. Monsters take damage consistantly after being bitten. Brain Brain are the best looters there are. Their invisibility can be very useful. Brains are sent in in the looters wave usually. However, the Brain-Bomb is a powerful techjnique that focuses mainly on looting. It is a two-invasion strategy. The first invasion is a minesweeper to remove all booby traps(or atleast alot of them). The second invasion consists of sending in over 300 brain(only advised on yards with definitely tonnes of resources). The brain must have level 3 invisibility. They will be invisible while moving, and invisible for another 8 seconds once they find a atrget. The sheer volume of Brain mean that it will take less than 8 seconds to loot their target. Thus they will continue moving, and stay invisible perpetually! The only thing that can bring them down is booby traps. Some people throw in some putty to make sure they can last longer. This is a very good way to conver your goo into other resources, but only if you do it on the right target. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Strategies